Cato and Clove: A New Life
by TheGirlWithTheKnives2
Summary: 1st BOOK IN SERIES OF 3! A story of a girl who moved to America from Russia. She leaves her old friends. But they come back and move in with her, her mom, twin brother and sister. She finds friends along the way, and maybe even a crush? You never know but I do. Clato later on, along with other pairings. I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING EVERYDAY HOPEFULLY. Enjoy reading. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ding Dong. I hear the doorbell go off. Who would that be we hardly know anyone here except people from Russia?

**I say to my mom whot believe what I see. Isabelle. My friend from Russia standing there with her brother Ito. She quickly hugs me so tight I can**Can. breathIs?Hold on I** and with that I run to the kitchen. **

**ll never believe who and with that I drag out the kitchen and to the door. **

**she mumbles under her breath when she see**Can we stay with you? Our mother kinda** she says quietly. **

**ve missed you too**Clove go get Claire and Jett they gotta see themJett, Claire come downstairs Isabelle and Ito are here and they are moving in with ust even started school yet which is a good thing, because we can all start school together.

You see we used to live in Russia and we have all been best friends up until the day we moved here to America. We moved here for a change in May. We also decided to start school next year. Wes two days from our first day at Panem High. Me and my brother Jett are twins. Claire is two years younger than me and Jett. So she wasnYes!**you weren **

**He and Claire run over and give the two hugs. **

**s like we I say excitedly. **

**This is going to be a great senior year for me in 11th grade!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~Two Days Later~ "C'mon Clove we're gonna be late" I hear Isabelle say while walking to the door. "Can I at least finish my apple?" I ask annoyed. It's only the first day of school nothing special. "NO, eat it on the way lets go!" I moan. Isabelle always gets paranoid about this kind of stuff. I get up and walk out of the kitchen. If she's paranoid about THIS stuff she'll be even more paranoid if we get invited to parties! I think agitatedly. Once I get to the door she grab my arm and drags me out to my red Mustang. She drags me to the driver's side door and opens it for me. "Thanks" I grumble. She walks over to her side and climbs in. "You're welcome" she says dramatically. I roll my eye's and take out my 5th generation Iphone. I turn on bluetooth and the music starts playing loudly. I turn the car on and back out of the driveway to our huge house. Did I mention we're somewhat rich? Oh well. I start driving down the road and singing. Soon enough Isabelle's singing with me to the song Fighter by Christina Aguilera. We're actually pretty good singers if you ask me. ~5 Minutes Later~ Soon enough we're at the school. I turn the car off and the music immediately stops. I grab my Iphone of the dashboard and climb out of the Mustang. She soon joins me and we walk to the doors of Panem High. I walk in and immediately know I'm gonna like this school. It's amazing. It is a HUGE brick building probably 3x's the size of my house. It has a cove with couches and lights where I see people reading, and it has the office which is decorated nicely. That's all I can see so far. I walk to the stunningly beautiful office. Where a blonde haired lady sits at a desk. She notices us walking in and smiles. "Hi you two must be the new girls. Clove and Isabelle right?" she asks sweetly. We both nod our heads and she continues" Oh well we must get Glimmer to show you around. Here's you're schedules and locker numbers. I will call Glimmer down." She then annouces on a loudspeaker" Glimmer please come down to the office to show some new students around." Soon a girl with honey blonde hair and a slutty looking dress who's wearinga lot of makeup and hair curled walks in. "These must be the new students?" she says with a happy squeaking voice that makes me want to throw up. She motions towards us. "Yes this is Clove and Isabelle. Girls would you mind pointing yourselves out?" the secretary asks. "I'm Clove and this is Isabelle" I say calmly motioning towards Isabelle as I say her name. "Nice to meet you I'm Glimmer" she says excitedly again. Me and Isabelle nod our heads in reply. "Ok girls lets get going shall we" she says motioning to the door. Sure she may look like a slut and has a squeaky voice but she's nice and we get along, so we could probably be friends. "So girls would you like to come sit with me and my crew at lunch? We could get to know each other and could possibly be friends" she asks. I look over to Isabelle and she nods her head. "Sure why not" I say and she squeals. "Ok here's the library and here's the gym" she says pointing to different rooms. "So whats you're schedule's?" she asks and I look at my schedule for the first time. It says: -Homeroom -Science Mrs. Trinket- Social Studies Cinna-Language Arts Lunch Coach Blight-Gym -Math Portia- Music END OF DAY I show her and she squeals again. " I have all of those! Cool. So I will walk you girls to all your classes since you're with me"and she motions us to follow her. We follow her into a classroom and she stands in the front and motions us to come over. " Hey everyone these are new students. For all my friends that are in here they're sitting with us at lunch and chillax don't worry they're cool. Please give a warm welcome to Clove and Isabelle" she points to us. "Just so you know this is Clove" she points to me and adds as she points to Isabelle" and this is Isabelle." They all say welcome and she motions us to go sit with her. We follow her and I sit next to Glimmer while Isabelle sits on my other side. Soon after a drunken guy who looks to be in his 30's walks in. I'm guessing that's our teacher, Haymitch (as Glimmer told us to call him). This is going to be great, not! 


End file.
